Bride Wars: Harry Potter Edition
by canibehermione
Summary: Ginny and Hermione are two best friends whose weddings get accidentally placed on the same day at the same place. Neither of them want to change their date, so they become enemies and try to sabotage each other's wedding. Based off of the movie Bride Wars. Ginny/Harry, Hermione/Ron and eventual Hermione/Fred . Rated T for possible language. Remember to R&R!
1. I, or Our Future Plans

**This story**** is (of course) based very strongly off of the movie Bride Wars with Anne Hathaway and Kate Hudson. The ships Hinny and Romione will show up, along with another, if you know the movie. The dialogue will be very similar, as you can probably tell in this first chapter. **

**A/N: I don't own anything. J.K. Rowling's wonderful mind came up with Harry Potter and 20th Century Fox distributed the movie for us to enjoy. I only combined the two. **

**Enjoy the short, but necessary, Prologue! :D :D**

* * *

_It all began ten years ago, at a church near the Leaky Cauldron. It was a Muggle church most of the time, but during the month of May, it was 'boarded up'. This allowed those of the Wizard community to use it for their own weddings, funerals, etc. Two mothers brought their daughters, Ginny and Hermione, to the Leaky Cauldron for tea. On that afternoon, there was a wedding at the church. There was something blue, something borrowed, and something completely magical. Yes, even weddings can bring about a type of magic not usually found in the wizard world. Sitting outside, the girls watched in awe the happy couple. They told themselves that they too would find that one person to stand beside them forever, and when they did, they would get married at the church during May._

A twelve-year-old Hermione placed a single blue pin in an eleven-year-old Ginny's hair.

"Yes," Ginny, dressed in a little white Muggle wedding gown, said to no one in particular. "I will take this lofty man to be my husband."

"I always knew my wedding would be the happiest day of my life," Hermione, dressed in a little Muggle tuxedo, remarked.

The two looked over at each other and fell into a heap of giggles. Hermione had just taught Ginny the Muggle game of dress-up. They were at Hermione's house.

Mrs. Granger was downstairs, talking to Mrs. Weasley. Ever since the mothers had met at Diagon Alley to get their children's school supplies, they'd been inseparable. Now, during the summer before Hermione's second year and Ginny's first year, the mothers brought their girls to meet each other. Something happened when they saw the wedding—something wonderful.

The girls sat up from their giggle fit.

"Oh, Hermione! I almost forgot!" Ginny pulled the veil from her head and ran over to grab a box. "I made this—well, I took it from my dad's Muggle stash after I asked him if I could—and I've been putting wedding things into it for a while now! I thought you'd want it also."

Hermione took the beautifully decorated wooden box from her friend's hand and looked at it. "It's wonderful! We can combine our wedding ideas. There's no way we'll be getting married at the same time, so who would care if we have similar weddings!"

Ginny smiled. "And when that time does come, will you be my maid of honor?"

Hermione returned her smile. "Of course! As long as you're mine." She spit on her hand and stuck it out.

Ginny shrunk away after seeing what Hermione just did. "Um, what was that?"

"It's like a Muggle's version of an Unbreakable Vow," Hermione explained without losing a beat. "Just spit on your hand. It's not that gross."

"Okay." Ginny spit on her hand and held it out to shake Hermione's.

After they shook, Hermione said, "Now, no matter what, we have to be each other's maid of honor."

"Yay!" Ginny giggled.

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. "Time to go home, dear!"

"OKAY, MOM!" Ginny called back as she started changing out of the dress. "Thanks for teaching me dress-up, Hermione. It's been fun!"

"You're welcome, Ginny. I had a bunch of fun. See you at Diagon Alley in a few weeks to get your stuff before you start Hogwarts!" Hermione gave her friend a hug.

"Bye, Hermione!" Ginny walked out the door, waving at her friend. She was headed back to her home with six brothers. The best part of her summer that year was getting to know her brother's best girl friend. As she left with her mom, she thought, _I do believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship._

* * *

**Did you enjoy? I have the next few chapters written, but I want to know if it's good enough to continue. Just leave your opinion in the nifty little Review box below! :D :D**


	2. Think, or When We Both Nearly Lost It

**HI! I was SOOO happy to see the reviews from Akari-Chan'96 and funkymonkeydance01 and the others! They made my day! Here's chapter two. I'm basically making each chapter every ten minutes of the movie, with most of the dialogue being verbatim. As for the Fremione part of the story, well, if you know your Bride Wars, then you know where that comes in. Anyway, hope you like this chapter! **

**A/N: Nothing belongs to me. I only put the two together to create fun, excitement, and a few giggles. :D :D**

* * *

Nine years later, the best friends were at the wedding of Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott, two of their friends from Hogwarts. It was a beautiful wedding held in a field outside Hogsmeade. Most of their friends (who had made it through the war) were in attendance.

"Not too shabby," Ginny remarked, grabbing a glass of Firewhisky off of a waiter's tray.

Hermione did the same as she answered, "Of course. We have our fair share of Firewhisky and Butterbeer—"

Ginny began walking toward their seats as she added, "A great group of friends to celebrate with—"

"This area is divine. I love the flowers—"

"And this service! I've never seen anything like it. Quite attractive waiters. If only I wasn't—"

Hermione turned to look at her friend. "Now, Ginny, don't be talking like that. You don't want the Prophet to think—"

"Oh, stop it. You know I don't think that."

Hermione sighed. "So we both admit this wedding is beautiful."

"Yeah, but…" Ginny caught her best friend's eye.

"You don't think it's the work of Audrey Weasley?" Hermione asked, referring to Ginny's sister-in-law, who coincidentally was the greatest wedding planner in all of Wizarding Britain.

Ginny shook her head. "Audrey's a visionary. If it had been my wedding…"

"Oh, just say it." Hermione knew what Ginny was thinking.

Ginny winked at her friend. "It ain't May—"

Hermione finished her thought, raising a glass to toast. "—and it ain't the church."

"Oh, there you are!"

The girls looked up as their boyfriends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley walked up and gave them hugs.

"And don't you look amazing," Hermione remarked as she pulled her boyfriend into a hug.

Ron kissed his girlfriend and then glanced at the appetizer table. "Oh, great, a centaur made out of ice. You know what else is great?"

Hermione noticed his tie was coming undone—the boys were Neville's groomsmen and they had opted to wear Muggle tuxedos for the wedding—so she fixed it as she answered, "Going home and looking through old magazines for anything related to the Chudley Cannons?"

"Am I that predictable?" Ron asked, glancing over at his sister and best friend, who were holding each other close and giggling.

"I'll dance, and I'll give you my piece of cake, if you let me lead." Harry winked at Ginny.

"Very funny," Ginny said with a smile. "You know I always lead."

"Hey, you guys!" Hannah called from the stage. "It's time for me to throw my bouquet!" Neville and Hannah loved hearing about Muggle weddings, so they wanted every aspect of a Muggle wedding to be present. "Come on, girls, get into the center!"

"Gotta go," Hermione said, walking away from Ron. He seemed hurt, as if she'd done something to hurt his feelings.

Ginny caught sight of Hermione walking toward the center and joined her. They stood right in the center, clutching each other for dear life. Both of them wanted the bouquet more than anything in the world.

Hannah was a little tipsy as she gave her pre-tossing speech. "—and Hermione Granger, is that the same dress you wore to the Yule Ball like a gazillion years ago?"

Hermione threw her hands up, feigning innocence. "Yeah."

Ginny looked up at their old friend and added, "Well what's your point? It's a classic. And if a dress works, you work it hard."

Hannah smiled. "Aww, now that's what I like to see. Girl friends sticking up for each other. That is sweet. And loyal." She addressed the whole audience again. "Anyway, are you guys ready to catch this bouquet?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed all the single girls in the center. They were ready.

"Just think about it, feel it, and catch it." She turned around, readying the bouquet. "One…two…three!"

The bouquet sailed through the air. With a look of sheer determination on Hermione's face and a look of pure want on Ginny's face, the two caught the bouquet at the same time, one hand clasped over the other. They looked at each other and smiled. They wouldn't want to share _this_ opportunity with anyone else.

* * *

A few days later, Ginny was sitting in the team's meeting area—a large 'locker room' of sorts inside their personal Quidditch pitch. She was the fill-in captain of the Holyhead Harpies while Gwenog Jones was away on 'holiday'. In truth, which only Ginny and a few others knew, Gwenog was pregnant, and playing while in that state was dangerous. At the precise moment, the team was discussing the next game against Spain.

"No," one of the beaters was arguing. "If we do that, then Felino is bound to catch us before we score. Our team is not like it was with Jones. I wish she could be back here."

"But she can't," one of the Chasers retorted. "She's not due back for another few months. So while she's gone, listen to Ginny! She knows what she's talking about!"

Ginny stood up, exhausted at her team's arguing. "Thank you, Kingsburg." She turned to the huge chalkboard behind her and began drawing a play. "Now, if you'll all pay attention to this play I've expertly designed with the help of Gwenog…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione was walking back to her office at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She saw one of her old school friends, Marietta Edgecombe. This girl had betrayed Dumbledore's Army in their fifth year, and Hermione had never really gotten over it. Marietta was eventually given a station in the Ministry of Magic—a sign showing that she was forgiven by certain people—but was still considered to be annoying and selfish by many. She tried to become friends with Hermione, saying 'Hi' at any instance, but Hermione tried to ignore her and avoid her, just like she was doing now.

_Oh, crap_, Hermione thought as she jumped in the nearest office to hide from Marietta. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. It should be safe for me to come out now._

She slowly opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

"Hermione, there you are!"

She turned her head to find Marietta was standing right in front of her. "Marietta!" she said, feigning excitement.

The strawberry blonde girl enveloped Hermione in a hug. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Hermione pulled out of the hug and looked at Marietta. She was wearing a tight hot pink dress, something unusual to see in the Ministry of Magic.

Marietta, noticing what Hermione was looking at, twirled. "Do you like it? I just bought it as a present for losing all those pounds. That Muggle diet system Jenny Craig really works."

Hermione was lost for words. "Um…yeah. It's wonderful. Listen, I gotta go." She turned to leave, but was caught by Marietta.

"Listen you have to help me. I'm swamped with paperwork about this new goblin case—"

Hermione knew where this was going. "I'm sorry, Marietta, but I'm already covering your Spirit Division Watch next week, I've written your Werewolf sighting essays all year, and I'm scheduled to take _your_ place in the House Elf auction. I can't take any more of your jobs."

Marietta looked hurt. "Okay. I guess it'll have to work like this. Oh! Idea! I'll do the paperwork if you go to the hearing next week about the new werewolf foundation."

"But…but—" Hermione called after Marietta but she was already gone. She'd left without allowing Hermione to get another word in edgewise. Sighing, Hermione turned to go to her own office.

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione and Ginny were walking down the streets of Hogsmeade, talking.

"You know why she's doing that," Ginny commented. "You're the best worker there. The office is trying to make you crack under pressure. The Ministry's a jungle."

Hermione laughed. "I feel sorry for her. She's been divorced, like, three times."

"She's way ahead of us," Ginny replied. "I mean, where are our divorces?"

Hermione looked at her friend. "We have to get married first."

"Ah, Harry!" she said in desperation. "When is he going to ask me?"

The two had reached Ginny's flat building. They had opted to walk so they could talk more at ease. She opened the door and led Hermione up.

Once they got into Ginny's flat, she opened the door and went right to her closet. "Here, try these on," she said, throwing out an old pair of her jeans to Hermione.

Hermione pulled on the jeans, tugging them over her waist and buttoning the pants.

"Oo!" Ginny exclaimed. "I told you they would look good on you!"

Hermione looked in the mirror. "Are you sure they're not too tight?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, not at all. They look really good on you. Keep them. Hang on just a second." She walked back to her closet and grabbed a blouse.

Hermione glanced after her friend and laughed silently to herself.

"Here, try this. You know what, keep it. It never hung right on me anyway." Ginny threw the blouse to Hermione.

Hermione caught the blouse and held it in her hand. It was a beautiful black sheer blouse with a beaded neck and black tank top sewn in. She checked the tag. _Wait, what is a tag still doing here?_

"Um, Ginny?" Hermione started. "Of course it doesn't hang right on you. It's _my _size and it's new." She held up the tag for Ginny to see. "This is the Malkin's blouse I told you about when we went shopping last week. I can't, I can't."

Ginny refused the blouse when it was offered back to her. "Hey, hey. I found it on sale. It's no big deal. I practically made money on it."

Hermione shook her head. "Ginny, it's too much."

"Hermione, just say thank you." Ginny smiled.

Hermione smiled at her friend. "Thank you. It's beautiful. I love it."

Ginny turned back to her closet. "Now let's see what else we can get rid of. Hmm…what about Harry's sweater? He doesn't need that anymore."

Hermione giggled. "Okay, let's look."

Ginny reached up to the tallest shelf and grabbed the sweater. As she pulled it down, a little blue box fell to the ground.

Hermione gasped. "Is that—"

Ginny gaped at the box. "I think it is—"

The girls reached down to the box. It was small, small enough for…

"I'm getting engaged," Ginny said, holding the box, careful not to disturb the ribbon.

"You're getting engaged!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny gazed hungrily at the ring box. A look passed through her eyes that Hermione knew all too well. Before she could be stopped, the red-head ran out of her room and into the living room, clutching the box. She was going to open it. Hermione ran after her, determined to keep Ginny from viewing the ring.

"Stop, stop!" Hermione yelled, grabbing at the ring. "STOP!"

Ginny gave in, handing the ring to Hermione.

"Harry should be the one to see your face when you first see the ring."

"Good call." Ginny held her hands up in surrender. "You always think of others, Hermione. I would've never thought of that."

"Hey, Gin," Hermione said as she put the ring box back up where they'd found it. "I'm really happy for you."

* * *

**Alright! There's the first chapter. I hope you liked it! Please remember to Read and Review! :D :D I love you all! :D :D**


End file.
